<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achilles, Come Down by kmsquill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252614">Achilles, Come Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsquill/pseuds/kmsquill'>kmsquill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bigbrothertechnoblade, Brothers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Songfic, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, UnsympatheticDream, dreamwastaken - Freeform, sleepytwt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsquill/pseuds/kmsquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a relapse, and Techno has to talk him down. Unfortunately, some demons are darker and closer than they realize.</p><p>TW// suicide intention, manipulative behavior (if there's other tags I should put, let me know!)</p><p>song fic based off of Achilles, Come Down by Gang of Youths</p><p>REPOSTED FROM WATTPAD- User is xerusquill!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, Other Fanfoms, Sleepyboisinc fics that ive read, ùwú oh worm? then squirm.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achilles, Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW// Suicide intention/hinted suicide, hinted at emotional manipulation and abuse<br/>This is reposted from my Wattpad!</p><p>I'm still trying to get used to the AO3 editing style and such, so some things are probably gonna look off and chunky-ish until I figure it out haha.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, the dull thuds outside of Techno's house were ignored each night. He had enough sense to know that the zombies lurking in the snowy hills and the forest nearby sought him out constantly, trying and failing to break down his enforced spruce doors.</p><p>This time, however, the odd pattern of zombies snarling and loud banging on the door didn't accompany the soft thudding outside of his house.</p><p>Heavy eyes opened with a soft groan, Techno's clawed hand rubbing his face. He sat up in his bed with a small creak below him, his white sleeping tunic ruffling around his arms and waist. Outside, nighttime was already settled in over the snowy mountains and lighting up the snow with moonlight sheen. The enchanting table was quiet at the opposite end of his room, the soft blue and purple particles giving it a gentle glow that wasn't bright enough to disturb him but glowing enough to highlight the books around the table. Despite that, however, nothing was moved or visible in his attic.</p><p>Techno paused in his attempt to get up, his pig-like ears flicking up to listen. The soft thuds continued for a moment before stopping, as if sensing his waking. </p><p>Techno frowned slightly, reaching slowly for his netherite pickaxe resting underneath his bed. It certainly wasn't much, but it was all he had at the moment. Besides, bashing Quackity with it gave it a nice blood smear that added intimidation and a new appreciation for having pickaxes as a backup weapon. </p><p>He slowly stretched his legs over his bed until his bare feet touched the wooden boards below. He stood up, pausing to let his blood flow back down through his body, and Techno set off downstairs with a small grunt.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe Tommy is up to some weird nighttime shenanigans,<i> Techno theorized, groaning internally. That idiot should know better than to disturb his sleep; he's done it before when he needed him for the L'Manburg war, but Techno was not going to be as sympathetic as he was the previous time. </i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He landed in the second room below his attic with a soft thump as he detached from the ladder, looking around tiredly. There was no stirring; the brewing stands stood untapered and the chests at the end of the room were nestled in and untouched. He squinted his bleary crimson eyes, making out the tall hissing figure of Edward across the room in his boat. <i>Not Edward either. Maybe it really is some stupid zombies.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the doors beside him, frowning and nudging them with his foot. He dug around in his inventory for a moment before bringing out a torch into his left hand that he held over the doors. With another grunt, he threatened to the creatures outside loudly, "If there's some zombies outside trying to play a symphony on my doors, shut up. I'm trying to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>The dull thuds outside had silenced for a moment, Techno straining to hear once more. Before he could huff in satisfaction, however, the thudding resumed at a much quicker and louder pace than any zombie could ever muster. Techno felt a flare of alarm, gripping his pickaxe and slamming his doors open into the cold night outside. The chilly air nipped at his skin in greeting, the freezing wood below pressing greedily into Techno's feet to suck the warmth out of them. Ignoring the stabs of pain at his bare skin being exposed to the freezing temperatures, Techno whipped his head around quickly to scan the field before he noticed a large cobblestone pillar much different from the tower built off near the frozen pond. This cobblestone pillar was singular, a few frantic pieces placed off to the side in a hurry in the middle of the bare field.</p><p>"What the-?" Techno sputtered, lifting his head to follow the tower to the occupant continuing to build. Whoever was up top was placing blocks to get higher and higher, challenging the sky. <i>Who's up there? Tommy? What the hell is he doing? Is this another stupid tower stunt?<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Hey!" He shouted, waving his pick to try and grab the young boy's attention. "Stop building in the middle of the night, idiot! I'm sleeping!"</p><p>His protests were ignored, and Techno could barely see the small boy as he pierced the clouds above. <i>This is stupid. What is he doing up there? And why so late at night?<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Techno frowned, placing his hand on the cobblestone as an ache in the back of his head started to form. Why did this pillar seem familiar? It certainly wasn't one of Tommy's finer builds; the odd ends sticking out gave it a rushed appearance that definitely wasn't built to impress.</p><p>
  <i>Why would he need to pillar up this high at night?<i> Techno tried to process things, pacing in the snow and feeling his toes grow hot with frostbite as he grumbled to himself. He glanced around as well, noticing a weird lack in mobs that made his frown deepen. 

</i></i></p><p>
  <i>Building in a rush, late at night, trying not to disturb me but failing. No mobs in sight to be pillaring from, either. He's got nothing to do; he's just doing this for fun, huh?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>With another huff, Techno rushed into his house to snag a few stacks of dirt before following Tommy up. The cold air nipped at his loose clothing, taking every opportunity to blow stray strands of pink hair into his face. Techno grumbled and shoved the stray pieces away as he built up, his mind still ticking. <i>Building so high up. What's he doing, planning a diving trick? The pond isn't even near-<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Techno froze for a moment, his hands still. He slowly looked down, already seeing how far he had made it off the ground by his house slowly disappearing from his peripheral. He turned his head slowly towards the pond in question farther along the hill, frozen and unable to cushion someone's fall.</p><p>
  <i>Urgency. Relentless. Not caring about risks; not a single source of water in sight.<i><br/>
Now he knew why the pillar looked familiar. </i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Tommy!" Techno shouted, his lungs burning from the pressure of his tone. His hands flicked rapidly below him, building at a much more rapid pace than before. "Tommy, wait!"</p><p>Techno didn't look up for a long time; he kept his hands moving as he only merely glanced up to see where the cobblestone pillar across from him was. The cold air continued to seep into his skin and mess with his loose ponytail keeping his long hair in, billowing strays continuously in his face. Down below, the house was now fading from view and barely visible. Even then, however, the cobblestone pillar continued to climb up. </p><p>
  <i>I haven't seen him jump down,<i> Techno noted, trying to calm the panicked rate his heart was now beating at. 

</i></i></p><p>
  <i>Where are you?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno glanced up, almost stumbling with relief when he saw Tommy only a few blocks above him. He was seated on the cobblestone, his legs dangling off of the edge with not a single piece of armor clinging to him. Techno paused for a moment before slowly building up a few more blocks, getting closer but remaining below.</p><p>When he was closer, he saw how disheveled the boy looked. He was in his sleeping clothes, a loose ragged shirt and pants while his blonde hair was ruffled and unkempt from sleep. His eyes were sagging, the listless stare locked on the ground below. Tommy's eyes didn't even register Techno coming closer; all they were focused on was the hidden ground below.</p><p>Techno could feel himself heaving from his efforts, but forced himself to breath in quietly before keeping his voice calm as he asked Tommy as nonchalantly as he could, "Hey, uh, pillars aren't exactly in the plan, are they?"</p><p>No response. Tommy's blonde hair was being tousled wildly by the wind, and his blue eyes were clouded.</p><p>"Tommy?" Techno tried again, continuing to fight away his panic. "Hey, uh, dunno why you're up here. Kinda dangerous to sleep up here, isn't it?"</p><p>"Is it worth it?"</p><p>Techno froze, staying slightly crouched on his pillar to shield himself from the force of the wind. Tommy's voice left his mouth hollow; all emotion was lost when the words came off of his chapped lips. His eyes flicked up very briefly to meet Techno's, but the sight was haunting. Eyes that were usually bright with energy and determination, glowing brighter than the stars above, were dull. Empty. They reminded him too much of Ghostbur's faint eyes.</p><p>"Is what worth it, Tommy?" Techno asked cautiously, flexing his fingers and toes to keep them working in the cold. Not that it mattered much; the adrenaline of panic was making his blood pump through his veins violently. He kept his stance locked and tense, watching the boy in front of him for any sudden movements. Even though it filled him to the brim with fear to think about what he might do, he had to be ready for anything.</p><p>"The discs," Tommy mumbled, his eyes still locked on the floor hidden below. "Tubbo. Everything."</p><p>Techno paused, unsure of how to respond as he joked, "I mean, seeing your friend again sounds pretty cool-"</p><p>"But is it worth it?" Tommy interrupted, a few rebellious strands of blonde hair covering his forlorn face. "After everything I've done. No one came. No one cares."</p><p>Tommy shifted slightly, leaning over the pillar a little more. Techno's nerves spiked up with alarm, and he laughed nervously as he spoke carefully, "Tommy, Tommy... Come on down, won't you? Get up, get off the pillar."</p><p>Tommy didn't respond; his eyes stayed below him, and Techno could've sworn he saw a glistening tear flicker down his cheek. One of Tommy's hands reached up and gripped his shirt, tightening so hard Techno could see his pale fingers pulsing in the moonlight.</p><p>Techno let out a shaky breath, laughing weakly once more. At this point, however, it was hard to lie. "You're scaring me, Tommy."</p><p>"No one cares," Tommy repeated bluntly, and Techno saw a shadow cast itself over his eyes. It settled in, clouded with what Tommy believed to be true.</p><p>Techno laughed weakly again, the panic wavering his tone as he ensured, "Hey now, some of us love you. It's not much, Tommy, but there's proof."</p><p>"No one," Tommy mumbled, his hands twitching. The fact that his eyes hadn't moved from where they were locked on the ground below made Techno's panic grow despite Tommy not making any more sudden moves towards the edge.</p><p>Techno watched him for a long moment, his body still buzzing with panic. <i>I'm not good with this. I'm not good at comforting people. I can't comfort people well.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Trying his best, Techno couldn't help but laugh again, shaking his head and offering a shaky hand up to the frozen boy. "Come on, don't be crazy. Remember your virtue; why you're here doing what you need to do. Redemption lies in truth; you have to accept that those who love you were doing what they thought was best. They regret it now, I'm sure, but..." Techno shook his head, repeating with a weak grin, "Tommy... Come on down. Get off the pillar, Tommy."</p><p>"He doesn't care," Tommy continued, his hands now folding into his arms as he held himself. Techno lowered his hand, watching as the smaller boy started to tremble. "After all of these months, he... He doesn't care at all."</p><p>Techno's mind started to spin. Neither of them had moved on their pillar, Tommy rooted into himself as he held his face in his hands. <i>At least he can continue to talk to me and not jump, right? If I can just talk him down, stall him and keep him talking...<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't expect you to be happy with him," Techno tried slowly, crouching down so he was resting on his toes and his knees were bent in a squat. "But both of you aren't whole without each other. I'm sure you two made some dumb promises to always be together, right? Promises in your youth when you didn't expect this to happen."</p><p>Techno paused for a moment, looking away before admitting, "But that's not either of your guy's fault."</p><p>As easy as it was to be furious at the president of L'Manburg, he couldn't be. He knew the young boy was just as broken as Tommy in front of him. Imagining Tubbo in Tommy's spot right now, shaking by himself and thinking Tommy's potential death was his fault...</p><p>There was a soft scraping noise, and Techno whipped his head up to see Tommy scooted closer to the ledge. Techno moved instinctively towards him, but lurched back when he almost overstepped. Small specks of stone scattered off the edge, falling beyond his eyesight. His breath caught in his throat, choking him for a moment from the sudden jarring movement.<br/>
As Techno regained his posture and his breath, he snapped his head up and spoke lowly to Tommy's wavering form, "Where you go, I'm going. If you jump, I'm jumping too."</p><p>When Tommy's gaze cleared for a moment to show a brief glimpse of confusion and panic, Techno quickly assured him, "Not to my death, mind you. I'm jumping to save you, so don't even think about it. Come on, Tommy. Get up off the pillar."</p><p>Tommy folded back into himself, but his feet scooted up a little higher against the cobblestone away from the ground. Techno's shoulders relaxed slightly, but his ears flicked up and caught the broken tone of Tommy's voice as he whispered, "I miss home."</p><p>Techno felt a brief stab of hurt that surprised him, but he quickly waved it off as he sighed and settled down again into a squat. He looked up at the stars above, watching them wink and burst with light. "Loathe the lanterns of L'manburg, but love the air of adventure and the comfort of..."</p><p>Techno paused, the last word dying on his tongue as he looked away. He looked back towards the ground with a frown, seeing a slight gap in the clouds and catching the pale light of his house below. It was quiet and dull, not as bright and as promising as L'Manburg. <i>But it's home. It's his home now, if he wants it to be.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Techno looked back up at Tommy, keeping his voice soft and sincere as he murmured, "You can hurt and grieve. But you don't need to suffer alone."</p><p>Techno stood up slowly, the ache in his legs from squatting and the cold almost making him fall back down. He shook his limbs out briefly before continuing gently, "Let your pain gage you as a motive. Let it fuel you enough to go back. To go home again."</p><p>Techno felt another odd stab in his chest, an odd emotion protruding from the thorn nestled in his heart. Was it some sort of hurt? Maybe betrayal?</p><p>
  <i>Loneliness, maybe? Jealousy? Sadness? Whatever it is... It's not as important as making sure Tommy is okay. Never thought I'd be caring about his feelings like this, but...</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno shook his head, smiling weakly as he looked below him again. Small mountains peaked around them, holding the moving figures on them in shadows. He watched the clouds curl around their pillars and cover the ground below away from their eyesight. It was like a dark sea up in the sky, the rolling waves of the gray clouds rushing around them and reaching towards them.</p><p>"This is what I mean," Techno murmured. His voice was quiet, but the wind blew his words up to the boy above. Even though, admittedly, these words were for himself too. "Of all days... I hope you see now that the most dangerous thing is to love."</p><p>When Techno glanced up, he saw Tommy now looking back at him and meeting his eyes. His expression was pained, tears flowing down his rounded cheeks and making Techno's heart ache much more than he ever thought it could for the boy. </p><p>
  <i>He's just a kid.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno smiled weakly at him after a moment, raising his hand once more to Tommy. His voice scathed against his throat, scratchy with emotion, but he kept it steady as he told Tommy, "But once you heal, Tommy... You'll rise above it all."</p><p>Tommy stared at him, his lips pursed as his eyes continued to glisten with tears. His hand was slowly starting to raise, as if reaching for Techno, but a sudden lean item flew through the sky, almost piercing Tommy's hand.</p><p>As Tommy cowered back with a soft cry of alarm, Techno whipped around to where the clouds parted to make another pillar a few blocks away clear to them. It was higher than Techno's, but was only slightly lower than Tommy's. Standing on top of the pillar was a familiar green shape, a small mask hooked off to the side as the moon lit up his triumphant green eyes.</p><p>Techno felt heat blaze into his skin, a flare of shock and anger making his fists clench and his teeth bare. Above him, however, Tommy's voice wavered as he wondered disbelievingly, "Dream?"</p><p>"Hello, boys," Dream greeted casually. His smirk was offset from the cheerful tone his voice had; his face was entirely sinister in intent. "I saw your pillars from below and wondered what could be happening up here. Alas, I'm here to find two people I want to see."</p><p>"You weren't invited to this pillar party, Dream," Techno growled. One of his usual quips slipped out, but it sounded much more aggressive than normal. His posture immediately shifted into a battle pose, tensing and watching him warily.</p><p>But Dream's focus was entirely on the boy on the pillar above both of them, his conniving smile sending shivers down Techno's body. "Tommy, Tommy. What are you doing so high? You gonna jump?"</p><p>"No!" Techno barked, his hair whipping around him violently with his fierce snarl. More strands were pried loose, flowing rapidly in the wind behind him. "Quit it!"</p><p>When Techno glanced up at Tommy, however, his stomach curled with fear as he saw the blank stare on the kid's face. He was looking at Dream like a mindless zombie; both obedient and numbed senseless. He looked both attentive and out of focus, his body leaning towards the green man as if waiting for instructions.</p><p>Techno's mind briefly flicked through his conversations with Tommy; how he was so uncertain whether Dream was his friend or not. The way he spoke with jittery hands or hesitant gazes, as if he shouldn't be talking bad about someone he considered a friend. </p><p>
  <i>Friends don't make you question your friendship or make you feel like you're walking on TNT with them holding the flint and steel.<i> Techno could feel himself growing stiff with fury, but he glanced over briefly at Dream with the sharpest glare he could muster. 

</i></i></p><p> <i>What the hell have you done to him?</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream, however, wasn't acknowledging the man across from him and kept his sneering expression focused on Tommy. He laughed, bringing out his sword to rest on the hilt of it while the sharpened end dug into his pillar below. "You really are a lost cause with no excuse, huh? So self-indulgent and self-guiding. It's no wonder no one in L'Manburg wants you back."</p><p>"That's not true!" Techno hissed, reaching instinctively towards his back but feeling a brief sense of panic. No crossbow. He cursed to himself before bringing out his pickaxe and situating an enderpearl in his offhand. He glared at the green man across from him, who finally met his gaze briefly to smirk at him once more. <i>Stuck-up asshole.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Dream shook his head, looking back up at the hunched figure. "You crave the applause of others, yet hate the attention of responsibility. Your entire act is a ruse. I know how empty you are, Tommy."</p><p>"That's enough!" Techno threatened, his grip tightening on his pickaxe. The image of Quackity's bashed head flickered in his mind, and the whispers at the back of his head slowly grew louder into a chant. <i>Blood for the Blood God.<i> "You better get your ass out of here, green boy-"</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"You're in no place to challenge me, Techno," Dream interrupted, his voice matter-of-fact. When he met Techno's defiant glare, his face held a sickening glee that made Techno want to scratch his eye sockets out. </p><p>However, Dream tisked and gave him a knowing smile. "You owe me a favor."</p><p>Techno stiffened, silent for a moment. <i>Shit.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But that doesn't give him an excuse to be a dick.<i> With that thought in mind, he bared his teeth once more at the looming figure. "This favor is not you mentally tormenting-"</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"You owe me a favor," Dream repeated, his voice cold. Techno twitched, silenced once more. Dream looked back at Tommy with a small smile. "End it all, Tommy. It's pointless to resist. It's pointless for you."</p><p>Techno glanced up at Tommy, his heart lurching as he saw Tommy hunched close to the edge. He was on his knees, his kneecaps hovering over the edge as he stared over into the cloudy ocean below. His breathing was ragged, Techno seeing how his body trembled with each breath he took. His eyes were the worst; they held that bleak emptiness again, ready to obey the words of those he trusted and believed to be his friend.</p><p>
  <i>Don't listen to him, Tommy. He's not your friend. He never was.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy," Techno spoke lowly, pressing his panic and rage down into a calm and warning tone. "Tommy, don't listen to what you've consumed from him."</p><p>Dream let out a snort, but Techno ignored him and continued, "I know it's confusing and chaotic, much more chaotic than it should be. But Dream's not worth listening to. All of what he's saying is completely untrue."</p><p>"Is it?" Dream threatened with another sly smile. Techno pressed all of his emotions once again into his glare, taking a threatening step towards Dream. The green man chuckled in amusement, but bowed his head and remained quiet as he studied them both with a patient gaze, a predator waiting for the right moment to pounce.</p><p>Techno exhaled slowly, letting his anger dissolve into vapor around him before turning back to Tommy. His fingers were shaking in his fists, but he kept his shaky tone sincere as he admitted, "You may feel no purpose now, nor a point for existing. It's all gloom and pain and death."</p><p>Techno could feel Dream's piercing eyes on him, burning into his soul, but Techno focused on the clouded eyes above him holding just enough light to see that he had Tommy's attention. Techno shook his head fiercely, lowering his pickaxe and letting it embed itself into the cobble below. He let go of the handle and leaned forward towards Tommy, fists once again clenching so hard he could feel his claws digging into his palm. "There may not be meaning to live for you right now, but that's when you find one and seize it. Do not waste yourself and your potential on someone who never cared for you."</p><p>Something must have gotten through, because suddenly Tommy's eyes cleared just a pinch. His chin lifted slightly, raising enough to meet Techno's eyes and take him in. Techno's hair was now entirely loose; the ponytail holder was now lost to the valley below and his pink hair billowed out from behind him. His face was upturned, the moonlight pouring over him and the wind frantically ripping at his tunic and pants. Any pain that Techno felt, whether it was the physical cold or the emotional turmoil, was now seared away with the small glimmer of hope Tommy's eyes held.</p><p>Techno took a few blocks out of his inventory, seeing Dream lean forward threateningly but ignoring it as he built closer to Tommy. Techno stayed below him, reaching up to him with slightly bloodied hands from piercing his own palms. His voice was quieter, keeping it between him and the boy as he spoke with determination, "Hear those bells? Those bells deep in your soul, chiming with challenge and vigor. Listen to them. See life as a worthy opponent, Tommy."</p><p>Tommy let out a faint gasp, his chest heaving with forced down sobs. A few tears leaked from his eyes, but Techno heard the warning twang of an arrow lodging itself into Tommy's tower from Dream. He backed away, taking away the blocks before opening his hand to Dream, gesturing to him.</p><p>"Today of all days," Techno declared, his eyes meeting Dream's with a burning hatred. "See how the most dangerous thing is to love."</p><p>Dream huffed in amusement, rolling his eyes. Techno turned away from him, looking back up at the conflicted boy. "How you will heal and rise above him one day, Tommy. Crowned and overturn him, bold and beyond. It's more courageous to overcome, but-"</p><p>Dream's snarking laugh cut through, both of the other figures turning to him. Dream waved a dismissive hand. "You want the acclaimed, king of all kings. More poignant than fame and listened by the others. How naive."</p><p>Techno shook his head, catching Tommy's uncertain look. "It's not worth it, Tommy. Don't listen to him."</p><p>Dream laughed again, ripping his sword out from the cobble and pointing it at the boy. His eyes held no sympathy; the green eyes were replaced with cold fragments of emerald as he sneered, "Be real and just jump, you dumb idiot."</p><p>"No!" Techno snarled, baring his teeth at Dream briefly before meeting Tommy's eyes desperately. "You're worth so much more, Tommy."</p><p>Dream laughed again at Techno's gentle tone, arching a disbelieving eye at him. "You're not worth anything; you're just another corpse to this man, Tommy."</p><p>"No!" Techno roared, keeping his eyes on Tommy as his voice broke with intensity, "You're worth so much more to me, Tommy."</p><p>Tommy's eyes widened slightly, and even Dream stayed quiet with a disbelieving look. Techno bit his lip, feeling the tremors running through his legs and how hard his heart was pumping in his ears. No matter how much Techno would deny it later, the desperation and pain he was feeling confirmed it. <i>Dammit, Tommy. I don't have a lot of people, and I definitely don't consider a lot of people this close to me, but...</i></p><p>
  <i>
    </i></p><p> <i> Dammit, Tommy. You're family. </i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
  <i></i>
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>But he couldn't say that out loud. Not with Dream across from them, ready to pounce on Techno's weakness and bring him down too. Techno didn't risk glancing over at Dream until he spoke again, his voice airy and faked with genuine care, "You wanted me, didn't you Tommy? You wanted my opinion, did you not? You've gotten my opinion."</p><p>"No one asked for your opinion," Techno quipped immediately, glaring at him. "Literally no one asked."</p><p>"You've asked for my guidance," Dream continued over Techno, leaning closer to Tommy with a more intense look in his eyes. "I gave you my thoughts."</p><p>"Literally no one asked for them," Techno repeated, narrowing his eyes. "You were, once again, not invited to this pillar party."</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes, once again waving his hand dismissively. He glared up at Tommy, a dominant look in his eyes startling Techno when it connected with Tommy's. "Be done with it now and jump off."</p><p>Techno shook his head, his hair waving around frantically as Techno countered with his voice wavering, "Be done with it now and get off the pillar."</p><p>Dream shook his head, but his gaze was much more intense and no longer light-hearted. He turned to Tommy, his face tight with a frown. "Can't you hear me, Tommy? I'm talking to you."</p><p>Tommy's face crumpled, and Techno immediately hopped in with much more vigor and the most sincerity he could muster, "Can't you hear me, Tommy? I'm talking to you."</p><p>Tommy's face continued to crumple, shifting from hesitance to utter confusion and pain. He gripped his head, and Techno saw his body start to quiver again with his ragged and panicked breathing. Dream, however, paid no notice as he snapped, "No, I'm talking to you!"</p><p>"I'm talking to you!" Techno spoke over him, raising his voice. His lungs were burning from the air pressure and his voice rising, but he didn't care. He had to keep Tommy focused on him. "Tommy, come down. Come down, please."</p><p>Tommy looked up at Techno, his eyes glassy and pained. Techno watched him as he glanced back and forth from Techno to Dream, watching as the green man took a threatening step towards him.</p><p>Tommy flinched back in fear away from Dream, and Techno protective instinct kicked in as he saw how close Tommy was to the edge. </p><p>
  <i>If he's going down, I need to beat him to it.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly snagged his pickaxe and stored it away, clutching his enderpearls and looking at Tommy's shaking form once more before jumping off his own pillar. The storm of clouds engulfed him, blinding him for a brief moment in dark gray vapor before clearing as he was welcomed back into the world below. He didn't look up; he kept his gaze on the floor slowly growing closer below until he got close enough to chuck a pearl into the snow. With a quick flash of purple and a sharp click, Techno found himself standing on top of the snow right below his pillar. The pearl negated his falling damage, his legs flaring with a quick twinge of pain from the impact before fading.</p><p>Without hesitation, Techno raced over to Tommy's pillar and rustled through his inventory quickly. He found a water bucket, equipping it in record time and dumping it to soak the area around Tommy's pillar in water.</p><p>When all of the land around it was covered, he risked looking up into the sky above. A form was slowly plunging towards him, his back towards the ground and his limbs flailing in the air. Techno made sure to dig the area out from around him, making a few deep holes to help stall his fall. He finished in time as Tommy soon splashed into the water around him. The water spat back up at Techno, drenching him, but he ignored the numbing cold settling into his body as he quickly scooped up the water and raced over to Tommy in one of the deeper holes he had dug.<br/>
The blonde was laying on his back, his eyes wide and glazed over. His breathing was still ragged and tears were rushing over his face, but his gasps of air were enough to confirm that he had survived and Techno's water had worked. Techno tucked his bucket away, carefully bending down and looping his arms around Tommy's shoulders and legs as he scooped him up. Tommy went limp in his grasp, his body curling instinctively towards Techno for heat.</p><p>As Techno stared down at him, his mind racing too much to have a coherent thought, the quiet snap and crunching of snow alerted Techno of their other visitor. He lifted his head, meeting Dream's eyes as the man studied Tommy in Techno's arms with an unreadable gaze.<br/>
Finally, he looked up into Techno's eyes and smiled. He shrugged, taking a small step back. "I see. Well, you still have that favor to owe me, Technoblade. I'm sure we'll figure out something later, yeah?"</p><p>Techno didn't respond. He glared after his retreating form, holding Tommy tightly until Dream's figure had vanished over the hill. When he was gone, Techno let out a shaky breath before quickly racing back over to their house with numb feet that were still somehow intact. He raced up the stairs to the second floor of his house and slammed the doors open with his shoulder, the pain from the impact dulling over into numbness from the cold.</p><p>He set Tommy down against the box he hid in constantly to stay away from Dream, snagging his Antarctic coat on the hanger nearby and draping it over the child. His brain worked unconsciously for him as he fished through his chests until he found a few woolen blankets that he draped over Tommy. As another safety measure, Techno rummaged around in his potions chest and found a few healing potions that he took out and poured over the still boy. The liquid glowed bright pink on Tommy's skin for a moment until soaking into his skin, giving his complexion a much healthier glow. The boy's body relaxed a little more, and Tommy's eyes flickered with a little more light from his regaining health.</p><p>Techno let out another breath he didn't realize he was holding, making sure the doors were secured and closed before he slid down to a sitting position next to Tommy. His breathing was still rattling in his chest, his fingers clenching his white tunic weakly. He let himself breath for a moment, his thoughts slowly coming back to him before moving to sprinkle a few droplets of healing on his near-gangrene feet and fingers. The potion boiled his skin for a moment, making him wince, but slowly warmed over and helped him gain feeling again in his frozen body. He flexed his digits and limbs to test them before leaning his head back, breathing heavily. So much was going on in his mind, too many things quickly rushing by to focus on one.</p><p>As he remained silent with his racing thoughts, Tommy shifted closer to Techno and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Techno froze, remaining still and silent as Tommy whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Techno glanced down at him, watching the faint torch light shine over Tommy's face. His face was full of many different emotions, but it mostly held exhaustion and a pain Techno couldn't begin to wonder how deep it was. With a strained sigh, Techno rested his head against Tommy's and closed his eyes lightly, his body curling into the cloak Tommy still had draped over his shoulders.</p><p>"Thrown yourself into the unknown of my home," Techno mumbled. "With pace and furious defiance. You're in a new untold beauty- hopefully seeing life after being triumphant over something I could never begin to fathom."</p><p>Tommy was silent, but the wavering breath on Techno's arm signaled he hadn't fallen asleep yet. Techno's eyes slid open again to watch the snow start to fall outside and his hands moved to wrap himself in a portion of his coat, keeping a majority of it over Tommy's thin shoulders. The boy pressed against Techno's side, his head looking for a place to burrow as he shuffled closer.<br/>
With a soft sigh, Techno brought the boy closer to him and held his head against his chest; a familiar cradling technique from when they were younger. It startled them both, one feeling a wave of safety and love he hadn't felt in a while, and the other feeling a protective urge so strong he was willing to die to keep the other safe. Relaxing against him, Techno's felt Tommy's breath shallow out into sleep.</p><p>Techno let his body relax, continuing to stare out at the falling flakes outside. In a quiet voice, he whispered to himself, "How the most dangerous thing is to love."</p><p>He didn't know what came over him, but Techno's hand slowly combed over Tommy's head and ran through his head. A circular pattern ingrained in the younger's head from the older brother, once again sparking familiarity and nostalgia within them both. Techno could feel his eyes drooping more, but continued running his fingers along Tommy's hair as he murmured, "How you will heal and rise above. Crowned by an overture, above and beyond both of us."</p><p>Techno's eyes slowly started to droop, and he let the rest of his thoughts fade into the back of his mind. They had so much more to talk about, so much more to admit and be open about. But that would have to wait for another day.</p><p>As Techno closed his eyes, sleep finally taking the exhausted man, he murmured one last line,<br/>
"Now that's... That's much more courageous to overcome."<br/>
~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b> Thank you for reading! Comments and shares are appreciated &lt;3</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>